The Danger of Love
by parisgirl987
Summary: Maria has broken the curse over the valley maybe now the De Noirs and Merryweathers will get along. Maria might even open her heart to a certain boy in particular but she could get her heart broken in the process. That is the danger of love...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Little White Horse or The Secret of Moonacre and it's characters.

* * *

><p>The Danger of Love<p>

By Parisgirl987

Chapter 1

I had just sacrificed my life to save the valley of Moonacre. I jumped off the cliff to return the moon pearls because when I tried to throw them in the ocean, they just flew right back to me and attached to my dress. I even broke the necklace of pearls. I was saved though by a sea of unicorns. I woke up on the back of a unicorn on top of the cliff I had just jumped off. My Uncle Benjamin lifted me off the unicorn and set me on the ground. Loveday quickly had me held in a hug.

"We were all so worried! Don't ever to that again!" Loveday cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"It's alright Loveday! I don't have any more plans to jump off a cliff!" I said.

"Are you hurt? Let me look at you" Loveday said as she looked me over.

"I'm okay Loveday!" I started to walk away and noticed Robin had a worried expression has he stared at me. I walked over to Robin with a big grin on my face.

"Robin, were you worried?" She said with a playful tone.

"Wha- What n-no, I could have done that easily." Robin stuttered.

"Robin don't lie!" Loveday exclaimed as she smacked the back of his head.

"OWW!" I just started laughing. I looked over Coeur De Noir, it looked like everything was going to okay between the Merryweather's and De Noir's.

"That's not funny!" Robin yelled. I look back at Robin and kept on laughing. _Oh Robin, hahahaha, oh I am starting to feel a dizzy._ My laughing abruptly stopped. I held my head trying to steady my vision and then it all went black and I could feel myself collapsing. Robin yelling "Maria!" was the last thing I heard as someone caught me before I fell into total unconsciousness…. To be continued….

* * *

><p>Author Note: I realize this is short but I feel that its best to Chapter 1 here. This is going to be a multiple chapter story. Please review (even if it's negative) because I want to know if I should even bother to continue the story or if I am just wasting my time. Thank you for taking the time to read the story. Please remember this chapter one so its going to get more interesting in chapter 2.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Little White Horse or The Secret of Moonacre and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I started to open my eyes and was blinded by the light that flooded the room. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the light. I was in my bed back at Moonacre Manor. _Hmmm…. How did I get here…I am supposed to be saving the valley. _Memories from yesterday came flooding back to me. _That's right, I already saved the valley by jumping off a cliff with the moon pearls and was saved by a Unicorn but how did I get here… wait, I think I passed out. Someone must have carried me here. I feel bad for being so much trouble._ I slowly sat up in my bed and looked around my room. I was startled to see Robin sitting in a chair next to bed sound asleep. I couldn't stop myself from watching him as he slept. His brown curls turned every which way under his signature bowler hat. He breathed slowly through his nose and smiled in his sleep. _He must be having a good dream. I wonder what he is dreaming about...WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT! He is still the jerk that attacked me when I first arrived here! Then again, He did help me save the valley and even attacked his father because of me. _"AH, STUPID BOYS!" I yelled. _I did not just say that out loud! My stupid big mouth! _I looked over at Robin, who still slept soundly. _Good, he is a heavy sleeper. _Just then, Loveday opened my bedroom door and walked in.

"Maria! You are up! For while there, I thought you might never wake up." Loveday exclaimed as she carried some cookies and milk on a tray.

"Loveday, I just been sleeping for a little while." I said.

"Try three days." Robin said waking up and stretching his arms.

"Three days!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, you were pretty exhausted from saving the valley. You fainted and Robin had to carry you home. You should have seen him I think is more worried than any of us! He refused to leave your side for the last three days!" Loveday explained.

"What happened to not being worried Robin?" I said playfully. His face had a light pink to it but that quickly faded away.

"Well, I didn't need to have everyone wasting their time taking care of you because you decided to jump off the cliff and be stupid!" Robin exclaimed with a smirk.

"I wasn't stupid! I had to do something to save the valley since no one else would! I just saved your life not that you care!" I yelled as I throw a pillow at him. Before anyone could react, I had already thanked Loveday and taken the tray of cookies and milk. I was out the door before Loveday could even mumble a "you're welcome". I decided to go to one of my favorite places in the Manor, the terrace off the piano room. I sat at a small round tabled overlooking the blooming roses of multiple colors. I nibbled at a cookie while my thoughts went elsewhere. I was still angry at Robin. _Boys! They always seem to do or say something stupid. Always teasing you or making up stupid stories about you just because they wanted to make you mad! I saved the valley and all he can be is a jerk! He even smirked when he said it. _"STUPID BOYS!" I yelled. I didn't notice that someone had walked onto the terrace and was watching me.

"You are saying that a lot today." As soon as I heard the voice I knew exactly who it was. I whipped my head and saw Robin leaning against the doorframe that led out onto the terrace.

"What do you want Robin?" I said in my nicest voice I could, remembering no matter what I must still act like a Lady. I do have to make up for my actions earlier but sometimes you just have to break some rules.

"Umm…" Robin paused to think.

"Robin, I do have other things to tend to today." I said.

"I would like to apologize for earlier. I do appreciate what you did. Let me make it up to you by taking you on a tour of the forest to apologize for being a 'stupid boy'." He said it with serious tone but the last two words for playfully said.

"Hmm…I guess I squeeze you into my schedule." I said pretending to ponder the idea.

"Then I must be off, I will see you tomorrow. Farewell, Princess!" Robin said as he walked off. I watched him leave down the hall until I could see him no more. _What shall I wear?_ I smiled to myself. _Thinking of clothes, I am still in my pajamas! _ I looked down at my night down. _Great, Robin saw me like this! My hair is probably a mess! He must think I am not a lady. Well, I did give him a lot of reason to think that like taking off my dress to get out of the dungeon and then running away from him and the guards in well my undergarments. Gosh, that's embarrassing. I am never going to do that again. Well, I better not be put in that position again! Wait, why do I even care what he thinks! Ugh, WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THESE THOUGHTS! _ I looked down at the plate of cookies and milk which I had finished off without even noticing. I grabbed the plate and glass. I went off to the kitchen and dropped my plate and glass off. I rushed up to my room. I grabbed the dress Loveday laid out for me. I fixed my dress and sat down at my vanity. _My hair really is a mess!_ I laughed. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed out the knots. I decided just to leave my hair down. I checked the mirror one more time. _Now, that I am presentable it's time for some breakfast. _ I walked down to the dining room and it was then that I finally noticed how dark it was! There were candles lit and a fire going. Loveday, Uncle Benjamin, and Miss Heliotrope were sitting at the table.

"Why is it so dark? It's supposed to be morning!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't wake-up till late in the afternoon." Loveday said.

"Ohh…" I said.

"Well, sit down you must be hungry. You haven't eaten anything for three days!" Miss Heliotrope exclaimed. I realized at that moment how hungry I was! _Gosh, Robin is filling my mind so much I don't even realize how hungry I am! _

"Your right, I am hungry!" I exclaimed. I sat down and ate everything off my plate.

"Wow, you were hungry!" Loveday said laughing.

"She does have an appetite! You should get to bed though if you want to do anything tomorrow!" Uncle Benjamin exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, Robin is going to give me a tour of the forest if that alright with you." I said.

"That is just fine! Just make sure back home before dark!" Loveday said.

"I will. Now, if you excuse me I have to get ready for bed." I said as I got up went to my bedroom. I took a warm bath and got into my night gown. I laid down in my bed thinking about the tomorrow's events.

_I can't wait for tomorrow!_ I fell asleep dreaming about the forest and Robin.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I hope this is a good Chapter length. Well, if it's not at least I updated it. I sorry it took so long drama took over my life. Well that's another story but I hope it clears up for my birthday! August 11th! :D Well anyways Thanks to KatRoyal for reviewing! People should review more! Just saying, I am glad your at least reading it! :D I am sorry if the Characters aren't acting like themselves and I do try to stay with their original personality's. I also think that Maria and Robin relationship should start off slow. I mean she just started to trust the guy its not like they are going to be best friend's in a day. I also think its unrealistic for Maria to jump off a cliff and almost drown but be able to walk home like nothing planned so that's why I found it necessary for her to faint. I know what your think a black lion and a sea of unicorns isn't really realistic. That reminds me I think I might should edit chapter one to include Wrolf being a black lion. okay well that's all.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret of Moonarce or The Little White Horse or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When I started dreaming I knew it would be soon that I would be forced to leave my warm bed. The dream of Robin and the forest would end and would soon vanish from my memory. I tried to fall back into deep sleep not wanting to wake up anytime soon but Loveday ruined any chance of that.

"Wake up Maria; I brought you some cookies and milk"

"I don't want too!" I said as I pulled the cover over my head.

"Come on wake up. You need to get ready to see Robin today"

_How did I forget about Robin taking me on a tour of the forest! _I sat up so fast I almost knocked over the tray with cookies and milk Loveday was holding.

"Oh Sorry Loveday"

"Well that got you up" Loveday said with a laugh.

"I just want to see the forest not Robin."

"I didn't say anything about you wanting to see Robin." Loveday handed me the tray as I went wide eyed realizing what I just said. I nervously started nibbling on a cookie as Loveday left my room. _I can't be believe I just said that now she going to think I like him or something! _After I finished up the cookies and milk, I opened up my wardrobe trying to find the perfect dress to wear. _It is not like I want to look nice for him… I just want to look nice. _I found a beautiful light pink dress with a rose pattern on it and slipped it on. I braided my hair into one braid with a light pink ribbon running through it. I tied it in a bow with another ribbon. I checked myself in the mirror making sure everything looked alright. I found a pair of light pink heals that have roses around the front of the shoes with white pearls._ There that completed my outfit. _I admired my shoes for awhile_. My feet are my best feature. _I walked down to the dining room and sat down next to Loveday.

"Look nice today!" Uncle Benjamin exclaimed as he sat at the head of the table.

"I didn't look nice the other days?" My eyebrow lifted up as I eyed him.

"No, what he meant to say is that you just look extra nice!"

"Yes, thank you Loveday!"

"When are you planning to have your wedding?" I asked.

"Hmm... We haven't set an exact date but we are thinking next spring when the flowers are in full bloom." Loveday smiled as she talked about her wedding to my Uncle Benjamin.

"Well, I think that will just be perfect. I know how you love flowers!" I finished my breakfast that Marmaduke made to perfection. Just then Digweed came into the dining room.

"Maria, Robin is here to get you"

"Thank you, Digweed. I will go right now. Bye Loveday! Bye Uncle Benjamin!"

"Good Bye Maria!" They both exclaimed as I left.

"Remember to be back for dinner!" Loveday yelled.

I followed Digweed to the entryway of the Manor.

"Robin, Maria is here." Digweed went on this way. Once he moved, I could finally see Robin. He leaned against the doorway saying thanks to Digweed. After Digweed left, He looked to me and smiled.

"Hello Robin." I smiled back at him.

"Hello Princess, Are you ready for a tour of the forest?" He said as he offered his arm to me.

"Of course!" I said as I looped my arm with his. _He is being quite a gentleman today. _ We walked in silence for awhile as we entered the forest. _I should say something but what? This has never happened to me usually I am talkative but now I am nervous? But why? It can't because of Robin… can it?_

"Where are we going?" I managed to finally say.

"That Princess is a secret." Robin grinned as I looked at him annoyed.

"Come on tell me!" I begged.

"No, you will have to just wait and see!"

"Okay, fine!" He laughed at me.

"Not very patient I see." I glared at him. _I can't believe he won't tell me where we are going! He also is laughing at me. Well, two can play that game. If He won't tell me looks like I am going to have to do something…_ In one swift moment I was able to unlink my arm from his and grab his hat before he could even blink. I backed up a good ten feet. When he finally realized what just happened he glared at me.

"Maria, give me the hat!" He took a step forward and I took four back.

"Not until you tell me where we are going." I started laughing.

"That's not going to happen so I suggest you hand over the hand!" He started to walk forward.

"Ah-uh that's not happening!" I smiled at me. He smirked at me. _I don't like that smile…_

"Looks like I am going to have to take it then." He started to run to me. I took off running.

"Maria! You know I am faster than you and know the forest better!"

"Yeah, but I am a better hider than you!" I said laughing.

"Well, you're not going to have time for that." He said as he grabbed me from behind.

"Now, I will take my hat back now!" I tried to run but his arms had a good grip on me.

"Oh no, you don't!" He tried to grab the hat from my hand but I got anyway since he loosed his grip. I didn't get that far though because he pinned my back to a tree. I quickly put the hat behind my back.

"Maria, give up now there is nowhere to run." He grinned. He reached behind my back causing our faces to be too close for comfort. Neither of us could speak not just because our faces were so close but also because we both were having trouble breathing from all the running. _His face is really close to mine. I feel like we have been standing like his for a minute. I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach._ I started to blush from the proximity. I stared up at him waiting for him to do something. He leaned closer to face but soon backed away quickly with his hat.

"Maria, we should get going if I am going to show you this place."

"Alright" Robin and I walked in silence as I followed him. _It looked like he was about to kiss but decided not to when I was pinned against the tree… Haha what am I thinking Robin wanting to kiss me! It must be my imagination but I would it be that bad of an idea…_

* * *

><p>Author Note: I am sorry that it took me forever to update. I am always really busy in August with my birthday, school starting, and friends wanting to hang out. I am also sorry that the chapter is still kind of short, I thought you would rather have me update then wait longer. Thanks for all the support even though there are not a lot of reviews a lot of people put my story on story alerts or favorite story or both. I hope you enjoy the chapter! If you would like to find out more information about about me or by what time the story should be updated by go to my profile but you would probably have better luck with my website : .com (there is a link on my profile) Well, I hope you have a nice day or night! :D Thanks again to the people who reviewed and who added my story to alerts or favorites! It makes me smile when I see that. :)<p>

To CleoCorinne and Sapphiruby- yes, there will be kissing and more romance later on in the story probably in the next chapter or two.

To Robin1901 and Sapphiruby, etc. - Thank you for the encouragement, I will continue!

CleoCorinne: I love your story about Robin and Maria and I am thinking about reading your Barbie stories along with the hundreds of other stories. I spent my summer reading: Little White Horse, Sailor Moon, The Ouran High School Host Club and some Tangled fan fictions.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Little White Horse or The Secret of Moonacre and it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

We walked for a while in silence. _He was just getting his hat! I don't know why I am getting so worked up about it. Ah I can't stop thinking about it. _I replayed what happened over and over again in my head. I was lost in my thoughts when someone covered my eyes. I am jumped with the contact.

"Maria, it's me." Robin laughed. "You don't have to be so jumpy "

"I was lost in my thoughts and Robin, remove your hands! I swatted at his hands.

"Ah Ah Princess if you want to see your surprise then you have to have your eyes covered!"

"Robin, why can't I just see?"

"Patience, Princess"

"Fine" I sighed.

I stumbled a few times as he led me through the forest.

"Watch your step, Princess"

"Well, that's hard when you can't see! You better not led me into a tree!"

"Well, we are here. Open your eyes. "

I opened my eyes to find myself at the tree where we found the moon pearls.

"You took back to the Moon Princess tree!" I said happily.

"Well now it's time for the surprise!"

"This wasn't the surprise?"

"Nope, go inside!"

I held my skirt and slipped under the tree. _Next time, I am wearing something that I can move freely in and maybe not any shoes with heels… _

"Oh, wow" I stared speechless into the room. It was now spot less with flowers in every nook and cranny. A little café table with two chairs was nestled in the corner. A couch was on the far side of the room. A little more decorating was in order but it was still breathtaking. The paintings on the wall were now clean to show the beautiful past moon princesses.

"Robin, this is amazing!" I smiled and smelled one of the roses covering the wall.

"It still needs a little help but Loveday's decorations made a definite improvement. It took a while to clean but with the help of a few people, it was no problem."

"Loveday does love her flowers."

"Yeah, she went little out of hand with the flowers" Robin laughed while looking around the room at the flowers that seemed to be everywhere.

"I think the flowers are perfect though we need to put a rug in here. I also think a watering can is in order. Oh, we should also have a few book shelves and maybe an easel!"

Robin laughed. "All that can be arranged princess but let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"We should also get pillows for the couch!"

"Alright, princess, I think it is time to go before you get yourself overwhelmed!"

"No, we can't leave yet I just got here!" I pouted._ How could I possibly leave now! There is so much to do for this place!_

"Princess, come on. You still have the rest of the forest to see and nightfall is due soon!"

Robin pushed lightly towards the entrance.

"Alright, I am going!" Robin climbed out and offered me a hand. I grabbed his hand as he helped pull me out. _Seriously, I need to wear different clothes in the forest!_ I dusted off my dress as I followed Robin through the forest.

"Where are we going next?"

"I think you will like it. It just past these trees ahead." We walked through the trees into a beautiful meadow. The butterflies danced among the flowers. You could hear the chirping of birds from the trees and the bees buzzing among the flowers.

I threw off my shoes and ran towards the flowers.

"Come on, Robin!" I laughed as I pasted Robin into the sea of flowers. I twirled in the middle of the meadow. I stretched my hands out and closed my eyes as I lifted my face to the sun. A butterfly landed on my nose. I opened my eyes and held the butterfly on my finger. I smiled as it flew away.

"Ah!" I yelled as I was suddenly lifted from the ground. Robin spun me around laughing into my hair.

"Ah, Robin! Put me down!"

"Now, why would I do that Princess?" Robin spun around faster.

"Robin!" Robin came to a stop and let me go. We fell to the ground dizzy and laughing. We kept a comfortable silence as we sat up watching the sun slowly set.

"Isn't it a beautiful sunset Robin?" I took my eyes off the view to look at Robin.

"Yes, It is." Robin said gazing into my eyes. He tucked a piece of my loose hair behind my ear. I blushed as his face moved closer to mine then I remembered something.

"Wait, Sunset!" I said as realization hit me. I hurried to my feet and fixed my dress.

"What?" Robin said startled as got up.

"Robin, It's sunset! I need to get home!"

"Come on!" Robin grabbed my hand and started running back to the forest.

"Wait Robin, my shoes!" I picked up my shoes not bothering to put them on as I tried to keep up with Robin. _Ouch! Maybe, I should have put on my shoes but there is no time. Ah, why are there so many rocks and branches! I am definitely bringing different shoes next time! _We made it to the gate of Moonacre Manor. I stopped to catch my breath as the gates were being opened.

"Come on, princess. You're almost there!" Robin walked me to the door. We stayed in an awkward silence as memories of today's events came flooding back. I blushed remembering how close his face gave to mine today. _Ah, I need to stop thinking about that! It was nothing…_

"Well princess, I will see you another time. I hoped you enjoyed the forest."

"Of course, thank you Robin for the lovely tour."

"You're welcome princess. I will be going then… Night princess"

"Night Robin" I went into the house closing the door behind me. I looked out the window and watched as Robin disappeared in the distance. _Why are my thoughts overwhelmed by him…_

"Maria, come to dinner" Loveday called.

"Coming!" I hurried to the dining room and took my seat. I slowly ate as I thought about today. _It really seemed like he wanted to…ah never mind. He seems to actually be a nice guy when he is not trying to capture you. I mean really who captures a young lady and throws her in a dungeon…_

"Maria! Maria, are you okay?"

"Huh, what?" I snapped out my thoughts.

"Maria, I was asking how the tour of the forest went." Uncle Benjamin explained.

"Oh, it was wonderful."

"Did Robin show you what we did to the Moon Princess tree?

"Oh yes, It was lovely. I really loved the flowers, Loveday."

"I thought they were a nice touch!" Loveday smiled. I went back to eating and did not say much the rest of the night. After dinner, I went to my bedroom and a long bath. _ This day was overwhelming. I just do not understand…well, since when have I been able to really understand anything… _I got into my night gown and fixed my bed. I turned off the lights and slipped into bed letting the drowsiness of the day take over my thoughts…

* * *

><p>Author Note: Yes, I know it has been a long long time since I updated and that the chapters are not that long as it is but I have been really busy. I am now out of school and my fashion show is done now. I have some time to write again. Ah now that I am done with the chapter, I am going to go sew and figure out how to write a court statement...No, I did not do anything wrong. It actually has nothing to do with me... Anyways, I also have to start chapter 5 as well. Well at least I am keeping myself busy (:<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note:

I am currently planning to revise this story or continue on with it the way it is going. I do plan to finish the story even if I decide to take the story down and revise it. I will just have to see how it goes. I do have a lot of others things going on mostly from friends who want me to make them a dress, teach them to sew or help them with chemistry which I must admit is the subject I hate the most but I love my friends haha. I am thinking about going into vlogs and I have college planning to do since I will be a senior this year. I plan to make time for writing this summer though I will not have much time in the first semester of school. If you have any questions or anything you can message me! I will make sure to reply! I will post on my profile what I plan to do when I figure it out.


End file.
